1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electric pressing iron having a ready light for indicating when the soleplate of the iron is in the temperature range for which the temperature control has been set. More specifically, the invention relates to an electric pressing iron having an indicator light circuit including extremely simple switch means which accurately reflect the condition of the iron, are capable of simple factory adjustment, and are foolproof in operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes the U.S. Pat. No. 2,778,913 which was issued Jan. 22, 1957 to F. E. Finlayson. The structure shown in this patent results in the activation of an indicator light when the temperature of the iron is in the desired temperature range. Another U.S. Pat. No. 2,566,270, discloses means in which an electric pressing iron may be provided with a signal means including a light adapted to blink when the soleplate temperature is too high or too low, and which is adapted to burn continuously when the soleplate temperature is correct.
Earlier structures have involved a multi-part switch structure often complicated and requiring many different adjustments. They have been susceptible to quickly falling out of adjustment.